thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Races of the Universe
These fine people are the common everyday folks. As you will shortly discover, this world is not your normal game of D&D... 'Heln'akan' Humanoid people with animal features, such as ears, tails, claws, snouts, teeth, eyes and general appearence (bearfolk are brick shithouses, sheeps are kawaii, cats are lean, limber and lazy, wolves are athletic and playful. Otters are psychotic punk rockers.) They live in all areas of the world, usually in small numbers, in tribal lifestyles. They don't always see much need for civilisation, but adapt happily to that environment. Ability score increases: '''+1 dexterity '''Age: '''depends by breed, shortest lived is 30, longest lived can make it to 50. '''Size: '''Medium '''Speed: '''30 '''Shared language: '''Heln'akan can always make themselves understood to each other via body language, growls, and other cues. it's not great for deep philosophical discussion, but it works. '''Rough Lives: '''Proficiency in survival. '''Herb Lore: '''Proficiency in medicine. '''Well prepared: '''A hardy survival people, Heln'akan don't go anywhere without a travel cloak, tinderbox, and dagger. (They can create these out of appropriate materials during a short rest.) '''Subrace: There are many varieties of Heln'akan across the universe including: Cats, Wolves, Foxes, Bears, Sheep and Otters. 'Cat' Yes, basically anime catpeople. Nyan. Ability score increase: '+2 Dexterity. '''Fleet of paw: '+5 speed 'Kitty claws: '''1d6 slashing damage, and advantage on climbing. '''Catseyes: '''Darkvision 60 '''Whiskers: '''Blindsense 5 '''Drawback: '''Easily distractable. (Weakness to bright lights, hypnotic patterns, etc). Strong desire to knock things over, which can easily get them in trouble. Very curious, even in deadly situations... 'Otter Swimmers: Otters have a swim speed equal to their land speed. Divers: They can hold breath 3 times longer than normal. Deep diver: these Heln'akan are able to withstand the effects of being deep under water. lucky rock: as long as they hold their lucky rock, 1/long rest they can choose to reroll a 1 they have just rolled, and must take the new roll. Waterproof pelt: 'Otterkin have advantage vs water attacks and spells. '''Drawback: '''They have a tendency to devolve into squeaking when talking (penalty on some charisma rolls). They also like to bash things with rocks. 'Wolfen Ability score increase: '''+2 con, +1 Int '''Scent: Advantage on perception checks involving scent and survival checks to track with nasal aptitude. Natural attack: bite 1d8 piercing. Pack tactics: '''give advantage to allies in appropriate situations (feel free to blag it) '''Darkvision 60 Drawback: 'If they hear a howl, they are often compelled to join in / reply. Also very sensitive to hierarchy. Dominance struggles can get rough. Wolves are loyal to a fault; breaking an oath they have sworn gives them a feeling of bad luck; once in the next month after breaking the oath, the DM can declare that one of their rolls is a critical failure, as punishment from the gods. The ill feeling goes away once the scales are balanced. 'Bearfolk Ability score increase: '''+2 str '''Natural weapon: '''Claws 1d6, bite 1d12, '''Advantage on intimidation Tough: '+1hp per level '''Bear Pelt: '''resistance to nonmagic slashing damage. '''Drawbacks: '''Their claws occasionally get stuck in things (or people, if the moment calls for it), and they are sometimes overcome with a compulsion to dance when hearing music (automatic failure when dealing with music or dance related spells, such as Otto's Irresistable Dance). Also they love hunny. 'Sheep Ability score increase: +2 cha +1 con Environmental adaption: 'The sheeps can resist the effects of cold weather and rain. '''Resistance to cold: '''Sheeps have advantage on jump checks from gamboling '''Drawback: '''Nobody takes you seriously. Everyone wants to pet you. Cannot stand hot climates. Tasty when young. Prone to depression when mature. Do you really want to play a sheep? 'Foxen Ability score increase: +2 Int Darkvision 60 Bite: '1d6 peircing '''Cunning nature: '''Proficiency in Deception '''Sneaky gitz: '''Proficiency in Stealth '''Inari's Blessing: '''Proficiency in Sleight of Hand '''Drawback: '''Since the Foxen are known to be... Flexible with the truth, most people will be distrustful of them on first meeting, giving Foxen disadvantage on the first few persuasion attempts with them. With people who they have known longer, they do not have this penalty (unless they earned it by being a git). Foxen are half nocturnal, and so are often less alert during the morning, until around noon. 'The Kor'Akan: The Elemental Scions The Kor'Akan are descendents of an unknown branch of mortality and elemental princes. They are truly mortal, but their spirit is changed in strange ways. 'Aard'kor'akan' The children of the Earth are a hardy folk, quite literally the salt of the earth in some cases. The earth children seem quite slow sometimes, but methodical is more appropraite. They are deliberate in their actions, and rarely act without a plan. Appearence: 'Humanoid, but earth and stone are readily apparent. Their eyes are gems, their hair is often small plants. Their skin has the texture of hard packed earth. Their bones are literally stone. '''Ability score increases: '+2 con, +1 wis '''Age: '''maturity at 30 years, can live to 400. The children of earth age like mountains; very slowly indeed. '''Size: Medium Speed: 20 (not reduced by armour) Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Resistance to all bludgeoning damage. Kin with the earth: '''The earth does not like to harm the Aard'kor'Akan. When landing on earth (as opposed to worked stone, a roof, or metals), you take half falling damage before any resistances are applied. '''Earth melding: As the spell meld into stone, except as noted here: Only works on earth. This can be safely maintained up to a number of hours equal to your proficiency bonus. If you attempt to stay merged longer than this time, you must make a wisdom save for each minute (DC 15+the number of minutes over time melded). Failure on this save puts you into the dying state; if you succeed your 3 death saves, you de-meld from the earth with 3 levels of exhaustion at 1 hp, alive but shaken. If you fail, you permanently meld with the earth, and your elemental spark gives life to the earth, enriching the land around. You cannot be ressurected from this method of death (but can from other forms of death as normal) 'Zeph'Kor'akan' Children of the air most often look like humanoid birds. They cannot achieve true flight on their own, however. They have beaklike noses (sometimes they are literally beaks), and have feathers instead of hair. They often have runs of feathers down their arms, which they prefer to call wings, even for non-zeph. Their race is said to be sired by elemental lords taking the form of birds. The colours of the feather they sport are inherited from their elemental ancestor. They can take traits from many different kinds of birds, depending on their bloodline. A peacock can't be born from eagle parents, for example. Ability score increases: +2 dex Age: 'maturing quickly at 5 years old, but wearing out and dying by 35. '''Size: '''Medium '''Speed: '''35 '''Sky heritage: '''Resistance to lightning '''Call of the air: '''3x jump height '''Gliding: '''The Zeph'kor'akan are under the constant effect of featherfall. They can use this effect to glide at their land speed. '''Drawback: '''They are prone to moulting downy feathers, especially when stressed. (although these do make excellent pillows. Scaring your birdy friends for furnishings is considered quite rude in most civilised areas) 'Mephn'kor'akan The children of fire, the Mephn are a quite tall, thin people. Their hair is literally fire, and although it is hot, it does not burn (which makes sleeping in ordinary beds much easier). Their hair occasionally changes colour or flares and shrinks with strong shifts in emotion. Their skin is the orange of burning wood, oscilating from brighter to deeper much as a flame does. Their eyes are either bright blue like thin, intense flames, or a deep grey, like smoke. Dispite their kinship to flames, they feel no compulsion to randomly burn things more than any non-pyromaniac. Ability score increases: '+2 cha '''Age: '''they spark to maturity by 9, and flicker and burn out by 99. '''Size: '''Medium '''Speed: '''30 '''Cantrip: '''Due to their nature, Mephn can Produce flame, as the spell (cast on Cha) '''Sensibility: '''resistance to fire. It's be kind of absurd if they weren't. '''Smoke form: '''1/long rest, cast gaseous form as the spell, becoming a cloud of smoke. '''Drawback: '''They occasionally forget to materialise all their clothes on their body when exiting smoke form (clothes and other forgotten items appear next to them). They also regularly overcook their food, and have hot ashes instead of snot. 'Abe'kor'akan A people from the sea, they sought their other elemental/mortal kin out long ago, and formed friendships with the land dwellers. They quite like the land, for all that they are not suited to it. The Abe'kor have pale skin, with gills where noses would be (they have further gills on their necks). Their eyes are large and bulging, and often dark coloured. They are completely hairless, and their skin has a faint sheen to it. Their limbs and fingers are long. The Abe'kor communicate via thought, as water isn't the best for speech. Ability score increases: +1 str, +2 int Age: '''Their currents reach peak flow at 10, and it takes 180 years before their reservoir is empty... '''Size: '''Medium '''Speed: '''25 '''Swim Speed: '''50 '''Darkvision 60 Empathy: '''Can use detect thoughts with touch, 1/short rest '''Telepathy: '''can speak telepathically to any creature that has a language within 30ft '''Water breathing: '''Can function perfectly underwater. '''Kin to water: '''Resist acid '''Toxin adaption: advantage to save vs poison, resist poison damage. Drawback: 'they cannot breathe air. Don't lose your breathing gear! (apply rules for drowning when out of water without some method of survival) '''Alternate drawback: '''If not being able to breathe air proves a complete nutkick, see here: Hydration requirement. Abe'kor suffer when going without water. See page 185 of the PHB. Their water requirements are doubled. The Constitution save for dehydration is 18 for them, and on failure they suffer 3 levels of exhaustion. Beings of water can't really do without it. 'Reptilia’Akan Age: Nobody quite knows how old Reptilia'Akan can get. As a whole, they are quite secretive about it. There have been ancient Reptilia'Akan, but they are not immortal (even though there are rumours that say they are) Size: Depending on race, but can be anywhere between small and large Darkvision: 60 Hot and Cold: As reptiles, they are cold blooded. Thus, they have vulnerability to cold damage. When hit with fire damage, they take the damage as normal, but they will absorb the heat. This raises their body temperature enough to double their movement speed till the end of their next turn, giving them an extra action on their round. 3/day, resets whenever the sun rises. Hold breath: Reptilians can hold their breath for up to an hour at a time. Subraces: 'Chelonian' Appearance: Like Ninja Turtles. Ability score increases: +2 wis, +1 int Speed: 25 Shell: A Chelonian's shell is very hard, obviously, and gives them +1 AC. Head tuck: 1/long rest, as a reaction to taking a critical hit, a Chelonian can duck their heads into their shells to turn the effect into a normal hit, and halve damage from that attack. Turtle Beak: Don't get bit! 1d6 piercing damage natural attack! Boringly knowledgeable: Chelonian love learning, and so have proficiency in History, and with one kind of Artisan's tools. Drawbacks: They like to speak in riddles and give confusing pieces of advice. also like saying "Well, back in MY day..." Also has a strange predilection to flat caps. 'Other Mortals:' These are the other known mortals of the universe including some of the classic D&D races like Tieflings, Aasimar and Dragonborn as well as some new ones. Jot'Akan A race of four armed bipeds. They have yellowish skin, and impressive flared eyebrows. Their hair is short and stiff, like boar hair. They look menacing as fuck, but are quite sedate generally. They are famed for their strength, although most are quite modest about it. Jot'akan are not emotionless, but they are hard to move from their centrepoint. Ability score increases: +2 str, +1 cha Age: '''maturity at 14, can live to around 200. '''Size: '''M '''Speed: '''25 (not reduced by armour) '''Powerful Build: '''You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. '''Absurd strength: '''Advantage on strength checks '''Four arms: You have four arms. As a bonus action, once per round, you may interact with your environment up to two additional times, as long you are not holding anything in two of your hands. In addition, these hands may be used to hold items (such as extra weapons or ammunition) You are still restricted by other regular action limits - the number of attacks you can make is determined by the extra attacks trait, not your limbs, for example. (Although use of inspiration for rule of cool like throwing four knives/spears/axes, or alpha-striking with four crossbows is allowable, as it is limited by inspiration) Advantage on grapple checks. Proficiency with one kind of tools '(because they are crafty with their hands!) '''Drawback: '''Wandering hands: Sometimes one of the Jot will absentmindedly take small objects or tweak / stroke people. Not with any malice, and they will always freely return items or apologise when pointed out. 'Akan'fanm: Weatherborne Sometimes called the children of the sky (and often mistaken for Kor'Akan, but they are not elemental in nature), these people are the progeny of nature spirits of the sky and mortals. These people have trouble lying, because their visage mirrors their mood. For example, when sad, their hair becomes like a raincloud, when happy, they glow like the sun. They look basically like humans, but their hair is clearly made of cloud. The style and volume of their hair can change with their moods. They have completely white eyes. Their skin has ripple patterns moving on it like light in a pool of water (these patterns do not glow). They tend to smell pleasent, like rain, woodlands, or beaches. Ability score increases: +2 Inteligence, +1 Dexterity Age: '''mature by 3, and their storm blows past by the age of 220. '''Size: '''M '''Speed: 40 Natural agility: '''Akan'Fanm have proficiency in the Acrobatics skill. '''Cantrip: '''Shocking grasp, cast on wisdom. '''Resist lightning. Lightning run: As a bonus action, Akan'fanm can teleport their speed along a surface (even upward a vertical surface), leaving a trail of lightning, with the sound of a lightning crash (it's as loud as one, too). This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This can be done once per short rest. Drawback: 'Reactive emotions. When angry, they might shock nearby people or themselves with small lightning bolts (DM's discretion, 1d4 damage at most), when sad they leave rain puddles behind them. These weather effects can damage their clothes somewhat. Confusion raises winds around them. Using the lightning run power can sometimes set their clothes on fire. 'The Drak'akan Humanoids born from the blood of the mighty dragons. The same as ordinary dragonborn, but you have the following extra racial options for draconic ancestry, because I like Gem dragons. Also applies to draconic socerers. Amethyst, Force, 5x30 line Diamond, Slashing, 15ft cone (Think of a sandblaster effect with a cloud of sharp diamond dust shards) Emerald, thunder, 5x30 line Sapphire, thunder, 15ft cone Topaz, acid, 15ft cone (destroys water) Tieflings, The Hell’Akan ''' Mortals who at some point in their ancestry have felt the touch of Daemonkind. It wasn’t always horrifying, either. '''Appearence: Same as PHB tieflings. Why break a winning formula? Age: It takes 20 years to tread the good intentions to hell, and you will be claimed by the pit after 300 years. Stat boost: cha +2, Con +1 Size M Speed 30 Darkvision 60 Resist fire Can't lie to each other: advantage to resist charm effects Dreams of the pit: advantage to resist fear effects Debate for hilarity: Proficiency with Religion Drawback: A distinct dislike of water. If they get touched by water they start smoking and steaming, they will do anything to get out of water they are in, including showering and stuff. Aasimar: The Viu'Akan ''' Mortals who at some point in their ancestry, have felt the touch of angels. '''Appearance: An aasimar’s hair is always a bright, shining metallic colour, and their eyes are featureless orbs of the same set of colours (but they never match). They always seem poised and graceful, their voices soothing, but with a faint echo… They have trouble expressing their feelings though. Stat plus: +1 wis, +1 int, +1 dex Size M Speed 30 Resist cold light cantrip Ahart’s breath: Know the Ray of Frost cantrip Debate for hilarity: Proficiency with Religeon Poised movemen'''t: Proficiency with Athletics '''Drawback: A distinct dislike of water. If they touch water it instantly starts to cool, and flecks of ice will appear in it. Ice vapour often drifts off them. They will do anything to get out of water they are in, including showering and stuff. They are also emotionally distant. Perhaps there are more to be found? Better go and look for them/! Stat Table